


Hazme tuyo, hazte mío

by OTPshipper98



Series: Prompts de Tumblr [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Algo de gore? Puede? No sé si chupar sangre cuenta como gore, Conversión a vampiro, Creature Fic, Final Feliz, Hemofagia, M/M, Mordiscos, Subtonos de Dom/Sub, Tono sexual, Vampire Draco, Vampire Harry, Vampire Turning, posesividad, sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Draco lleva mucho tiempo queriendo que Harry lo convierta. Harry decide que está harto de esperar.





	Hazme tuyo, hazte mío

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Make Me Yours, Be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440275) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98)



> Prompt: Drarry, con la frase "Me has oído. Quítate. Eso. Ahora. Mismo."
> 
> Halloween está a la vuelta de la esquina, así que aquí tenéis un poco de Drarry vampírico. ¡Por favor, comprobad los tags antes de seguir leyendo!
> 
> Si quieres enviarme una prompt, búscame en Tumblr -> @drarry-y-otras-otps-gays :D

\- Harry…

\- ¿Te estás echando atrás?

El labio de Draco se levantó en una mueca de superioridad, aunque tembló de forma sutil.

\- Sabes que no.

\- Entonces no te quejes – siseó Harry –, y quítate la bufanda.

Las manos de Draco subieron, pero flaquearon antes de tocar el nudo de tela que mantenía cubierta su garganta. Estaba temblando.

Bien. A Harry le gustaba que sus víctimas temblasen.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo así? ¿Ahora? ¿No deberíamos entr…?

La mano de Harry voló hacia el pelo del chico y forzó su cabeza a inclinarse, haciendo que su frase se cortase con un jadeo.

\- Me has oído – murmuró, dejando que sus labios rozasen el lóbulo de la oreja de Draco mientras se curvaban en una sonrisa –. Quítate. Eso. Ahora. Mismo.

El cuerpo de Draco tembló bajo su agarre mientras, por fin, tiraba de la prenda verde y plateada y liberaba la piel de su garganta.

Harry se relamió. No era así como tenía pensado hacer aquello, pero Draco estaba tan irresistible recostado contra la fachada de su propia mansión, con sus labios enrojecidos por los besos, y su mirada tan desesperada por dejar atrás su humanidad... Harry no pudo resistirse. Volvió a inclinarse hacia su garganta.

\- Tu piel es tan pálida… – Dejó que sus labios, y luego sus colmillos, recorrieran la curva del cuello de Draco. La luz de la luna hacía que su piel fuera traslúcida, y creaba un cautivador contraste de luces y sombras que parecían llamar a Harry a saborearla –. Tan suave e inmaculada… – Cerró los ojos y dejó que la punta de su lengua presionase justo sobre el lugar en el que el pulso de Draco estaba latiendo acelerado. Harry prácticamente podía sentir aquel calor dentro de su propio cuerpo, fluyendo, dándole vida –. Casi parece que esté llamándome, suplicándome que la marque como mía. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad, Draco? Que te haga mío.

El aire dejó los pulmones del chico. Su cabeza cayó, exponiendo más piel. Una preciosa capa de sudor cubrió la curva de su cuello, aunque la temperatura era fría.

\- Hazlo rápido.

Harry sonrió. Nada como una víctima dispuesta a entregarse a él.

Presionó las puntas de sus colmillos contra la piel de Draco, y se detuvo ahí. Como era de esperar, el pulso de Draco volvió a saltar. Esa vez, Harry pudo notarlo en su boca, junto con el terror, la expectación, y el deseo que manaban de su cuerpo. Oh, cuánto deseaba Draco lo que estaba a punto de sucederle. Tanto que, cuando Harry no se movió, un gimoteo escapó de su garganta, haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo.

\- Ten paciencia, cariño – murmuró Harry. Terminó la frase con un beso dulce que hizo jadear a Draco, y relajó la mano que estaba sujetando aún aquel pelo sedoso para acariciar su mejilla y el otro lado de su garganta –. Toda esta calidez… Déjame disfrutarla un poco más. No quiero olvidarla.

En el silencio que siguió, Harry volvió a presionar sus colmillos contra la arteria de aquella tierna garganta. Apretó un poquito más que antes, aunque no lo suficiente como para perforar la piel. Necesitaba un momento más para grabar en su mente la fragilidad de Draco.

El pulso de Draco volvió a saltar, y su fuerza de voluntad no dio más de sí. _Tenía_ que probar aquella sangre.

Sus colmillos perforaron piel, y Draco se retorció con un sonido desesperado. Como si sus instintos le estuvieran gritando que huyera, pero su cuerpo quisiera _más._

\- _Harry._

Harry presionó un poco más. Las primeras gotas de sangre recorrieron su lengua, pero trató de no tragar. Sabía que una vez empezase no podría parar, y no quería que Draco perdiera la consciencia. Todavía no.

\- _Harry,_ no… no me dejes cuando hayas terminado. Quiero que… que estés... aquí. Cuando me despierte –. Sonó desesperado, incoherente. Harry volvió a hacer presión, deseoso de oír más. De oírlo _todo_ –. Ya sabes que por eso… quería esto. Para estar contigo. Q–quédate conmigo. Por _favor._

No pudo soportarlo más; succionó con fuerza y empezó a tragar. La sangre de Draco bajó por su garganta y calentó por su cuerpo como fuegos artificiales, llenándolo de vida, de energía. Era demasiado irresistible como para seguir esperando.

Tal y como había temido, Draco estaba demostrando ser la más irresistible de todas sus víctimas.

Tal vez por eso Harry había esperado tanto, a pesar de que aquello era lo que Draco más quería. Porque sabía que ninguna otra víctima podría igualarse a Draco. Que, después de aquel momento, ninguna víctima sería memorable en comparación.

\- _Harry_ –. Draco parecía incapaz de dejar de decir su nombre –. Es… estoy enamorado de ti.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perder la consciencia.

***

Draco volvió en sí de forma casi vertiginosa, como si hubiera nacido en su pecho una fuente infinita de energía. Lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue la textura de terciopelo sobre la que estaba tumbado.

Lo segundo, los labios que rozaron los suyos.

Draco abrió los ojos.

\- Te has quedado.

Harry se separó de él, y su cara se detuvo a unos centímetros de la de Draco, lo suficientemente lejos como para que pudiera enfocarla.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? – Harry le sonrió, y después se inclinó de nuevo, esa vez hacia la garganta de Draco. Depositó un beso suave en su piel maltratada –. No soy de los que dejan atrás lo que es suyo.

A Draco lo recorrió un escalofrío.

\- No sabía si lo decías en serio – murmuró –. Lo de que ibas a hacerme tuyo.

\- Idiota –. Los labios de Harry subieron hacia su mejilla –. ¿Acaso crees que te habría transformado si no te quisiera a mi lado para siempre? Eres más inocente de lo que pensaba.

Draco iba a replicar, pero Harry atrapó su boca en un beso lleno de promesas.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @drarry-y-otras-otps-gays


End file.
